


Hell on Wheels

by bar2d2s



Category: Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 17:35:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3945619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bar2d2s/pseuds/bar2d2s
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eddie buys a van. Zat has a conniption.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hell on Wheels

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on fanfiction.net 1/5/2009.

"You did  _what_?!"

Red Devil bounced excitedly on the balls of his feet, ignoring the look of horror on his boyfriend's face. His tail swished in time with his bouncing as he repeated his statement.

"I bought a car! Well, a van, really. It's old, too. Kinda looks like a big blue Mystery Machine, but I can fix it up and repaint it and- why is your eye twitching?" Zatara sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Eddie, you can teleport. Most of our friends can fly and/or have cars of their own. I myself can cast spells on mirrors in order to get to where I want to go. Why on earth did you feel like you needed to waste money on this dilapidated piece of junk?" Eddie's smiled disappeared, his tail drooping.

"Well, it's just for the freedom, you know?"

"Gas and insurance rates are at an all time high while the value of every vehicle on the planet has dropped to near worthlessness. Not to mention that pretty much all of our transporting needs are easily taken care of by stealing my cousin's private jet." Eddie's face began to steam. He was...blushing?

"Zatanna spies on us when we use her jet! How else would you explain her knowing our private nicknames?" Zat paled.

"You're not serious."

"She's called me _i_ _mpling._ " Zatara whimpered, and Eddie smirked.

"So my van isn't looking too bad now, huh?" His expression softened. "Besides, you can't use a teleportal at a drive-in movie, and last I checked, making out in the back of a mirror is weird as hell. I didn't just buy this thing for me, you know." He touched Zatara's cheek tenderly with the tips of his fingers. "I bought it so that we could have some normal teenage memories, ones that don't involve magic words or deals with the devil. So what do you say, Zat?" he stuck out his lower lip. "Can I keep my van, please?" Zat pretended to think for a moment, then grinned.

"As long as you swear that you won't name it the Devilmobile, Christine, or the Shaggin' Wagon, the van is yours." Eddie pouted, tail drooping further.

"But once I put in the love beads, fairy lights, and sexy carpet, we could rent it out for parties! The Shaggin' Wagon is the  _perfect_  name!"

"...pu tuhs, Eidde."


End file.
